A variable displacement axial piston pump/motor includes a swashplate against which axial pistons are slidably engaged. The swashplate is adapted to pivot about an axis in order to increase or decrease the displacement of the axial piston pump/motor.
Some axial piston pumps/motors include a controller that is adapted to adjust the displacement of the swashplate in response to a pump/motor over-limit condition (e.g., pressure, torque, etc.). These controllers typically provide flow to a swashplate piston that is adapted to adjust the position of the swashplate relative to the axis. However, accurate positioning of the swashplate in the axial piston pump/motor in response to the over-limit condition can be difficult to attain.